Gabpay and a Shrink
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Sharpay's mother finds out her daughter is into girls she takes her daughter to get some help. Gabriella realizes who her true love is and she'll follow the girl to the ends of the earth and back if necessary!


**First off this is a random Idea that came to me today so I had to write it out for you guys. This is a Gabpay and I really enjoyed writing this. This is also a one-shot so please no reviews for another chapter. All errors will be fixed ASAP, If I do think of another one I'll only have one and make it extremely long due to the fact that I've been neglecting my other stories. Oh and I'm starting to watch lifetime too much so if my stories start to suck or change tell me…darn you lifetime…PLEASE REVIEW, PEACE!!**

Sharpay took a deep breath and starred at the small room before her. There in the corner sat a round desk and a woman with her hair pinned in a pony tail. Sharpay sat on a brown plaid couch which reminded her of all the seventy movies she'd seen. "Miss Evans?" the woman asked as Sharpay nodded. The blonde ran her fingers across the arms of the couch and placed her purse on the floor. "Well miss Evans I'm Tracy Collins and we both know why you're here today," the woman said as Sharpay sighed and nodded. "So where would you like to begin," the woman asked as Sharpay looked out the window behind the woman. "Miss Evans…?" the woman asked as Sharpay starred at her. Her brown eyes met those of the lady before her. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the dim light and her skin was oily yet perfect. "I ummm, I've never been to a place like this before," Sharpay began as the woman wrote something in a notepad. "I don't want to be judged by anyone, and especially you….I don't even know you," Sharpay said as the woman folded her frail hands in her lap. "Yes, but I'm here to help you," the woman said as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just begin where ever, it'll be better if you begin at the beginning though," the woman said as Sharpay folded her legs and studied the woman's eyes.

"Do you suggest birth as a beginning?" Sharpay asked smartly as the woman laid her pad onto her desk. "Listen…try the time when you first felt feelings for girls," the woman said as Sharpay sat back on the couch. She starred at the plain white ceiling and opened her mouth and quickly closed it before anything could escape. "Listen your mother wants to know what made you turn to girls and how long you felt this way, I'm trying to help you," Tracy said as Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly fine with the way I am…thank you very much," the blonde snapped as Tracy sighed. "Please just tell me when was the first time you felt something for a girl," the woman said as Sharpay sat up and looked the woman in her eyes. "Fine," Sharpay said trying to sound unwilling, but she was ready to talk, she'd always wanted to talk to someone and now she could. "Ok listen shrink, my mom is paying you to listen and not talk so I want to be the only one breathing air…got it?" Sharpay asked and stated at the same time. The woman nodded and lifted her pad back into her lap as Sharpay placed a finger towards her jaw. She thought about the first time she actually felt anything for a girl and she began to speak.

"I think I was around….seven," Sharpay said as the woman looked into the girl's eyes. "Seven?" Tracy asked surprised as Sharpay looked at her angrily because she was speaking. "Continue," Tracy said as Sharpay rolled her eyes and starred at the floor. "Yes, I was seven…and my mom has always thought that I liked all girls…but that's just not true, I've always loved one girl," Sharpay smiled at the thought of the girl she loved since childhood. "I had eyes for a certain brunette as a child and my feelings just grew as time went on," Sharpay said as Tracy spoke after her. "Is this where miss Montez comes into the picture?" the woman asked as Sharpay stopped talking. "Miss Evans?" the woman asked as Sharpay glared at her. "Listen I must speak every once in a while if this is to get anywhere," Tracy said as Sharpay stood and walked towards the door. She wanted to grab the door knob and walk out but besides Gabriella…Tracy was the only one who'd listen to her story. "Huh, yes this is where Gabriella comes in," Sharpay said walking around the room twice before taking her seat once more. " I ummm, I was wearing a pink dress with small yellow flowers surrounding the edges…it was funny because that was the only time I'd actually hated pink," Sharpay said giggling and continuing. "I saw Gabriella in a short skirt with a baby blue shirt. I thought she was funny because she went a whole ten minutes with her skirt sticking up in the air….in the back I mean," Sharpay said as Tracy nodded. "Did this strike a interest in you, about the girl," the woman asked as Sharpay nodded. "I loved the way her hair laid on her shoulders. We'd play jump rode and hide and seek and…we'd always be on teams….I think that's when I made her my best friend…the very first day of school," Sharpay said laying down in the couch under her.

"Did Gabriella consider you a friend as well?" Tracy asked as Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…when lunch time came…Gabriella and I would feed each other pizza and celery, maybe cookies sometimes," Sharpay said grabbing a bottle of water from her bag. She took a sip and glanced over at Tracy who wanted the blonde to continue. "Ummm, lets see at math time Gabriella was always the wiz kid, she'd try to teach me but I didn't really care unless it was dealing with money, although it was addition and subtraction, I still hated math," Sharpay closed her eyes as Tracy wrote something down. "When did your feelings for Gabriella take a turn…when did you feel like you wanted her as yours?" Tracy said without hesitation. Sharpay sat up and opened her eyes. "I've always wanted her to be mine, when we played games, I saw her as mine, when we ate she was mine, when we slept…she was mine," Sharpay said trying to gaze at what Tracy wrote down. "Did you ever kiss her?" the woman asked as Sharpay raised her eyebrow. "At seven?..no way that'd be weird…we were about…fourteen," Sharpay stopped and thought about her answer before nodding that she'd got it right. "Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Tracy asked as Sharpay held onto her knees. "I don't remember, why does it matter?" Sharpay asked as Tracy nodded. "Well I think I kissed her, but she didn't pull away, we both just….. it was….you wanna here how it happened?" Sharpay asked as Tracy starred at her. "If you want," she said as Sharpay thought back.

"Well Gabriella invited me over for a sleepover and that's when we were both friends with half math geek Taylor…she was a cool person until she'd start acting bitchy to me…that damn girl, but anyway…" Sharpay was cut off by Tracy's voice. "Did you like Taylor?" she asked as Sharpay looked at her. "As in like like or dating….hell no she was a great friend, but now she's just a whore," Sharpay stated. "But enough about her, Taylor and I were making pictures for the school play I was going to be in…Gabriella went to her room for some colored pencils, she took too long to get them so I ran to see what was up. She was looking under her bed and messing up her room looking for her colored pencils. I offered to help, she nodded and we searched for them. I found a note under her bed next to her colored-pencils. I knew I shouldn't of read it but I was her friend….I hoped she didn't mind so I opened the note and read it." Sharpay stopped and stuck her hand into her purse. Taylor watched the blonde as she did this as she lifted a old piece of paper from her purse. It was a white piece of paper with yellow edges and coffee stains. "This is the letter Troy sent to Gabriella in middle school, I found it when we first got into high school, it reads…" Sharpay opened the fragile note and read it.

"Hi Gabs this is Troy, we've been friends for a long time now and well I have something to tell you, I really like you, not just as a friend but as a….as something more. You're beautiful and wonderful and I love your smile and I just have one question to ask you…do you want to be my girlfriend? Circle yes or no" Sharpay folded the small letter back up and shoved it in her purse. "Why do you have that? And were you upset?" Tracy asked as Sharpay sipped her water again. "I have this letter because my mother thought it'd be helpful to bring anything with me that made me remember why I became Gabriella's girlfriend. And yes Tracy I was pissed…I shoved the note into my pocket and walked up to Gabriella with the box of pencils. She hugged me and thanked me that I found them and I thought that it was then now or never. I pressed my lips onto hers and pushed her lightly into the wall behind her. She didn't pull away and that was my first kiss. She closed her eyes and sat the pencils on a night stand next to her. I smiled into the kiss and did the same. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and I placed my hands onto her waist and we kissed….and kissed…and kissed," Sharpay said smiling. "You liked it?" Tracy asked as Sharpay looked at her confused. "Of course I liked it she was the girl I had feelings for since grammar school, haven't you been listening?" Sharpay asked as Tracy wrote something down.

"You have ten minutes left how about we get to where you are today and next week we do some more flashback," Tracy said as Sharpay looked at the ceiling and nodded in agreement. "So are you girls still close?" the woman asked as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, were happy and…..well she's" Sharpay stopped finding Tracy's eyes lighting up by the mention of Gabriella. "Why do you care?" Sharpay asked confused as Tracy sat her notepad next to her. "I find that a relationship can be tough and especially between two girls or anyone of the same sex. You have your entire life ahead of you and you're willing to waste it on a girl. Do you know that you'd have to defend her and yourself over the judgment of the world?" Tracy asked as Sharpay stood up and grabbed her purse. "I know that I have my entire life ahead of me, and yes it can be tough but I love Gabriella and whatever this world throws out at us we can always face it together," Sharpay yelled as she stormed from the room. Her mother sat on a stool outside the room and stood as Sharpay walked out. "How was it dear?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter who quickly walked past her and ignored her mother.

Sharpay made it into the parking lot remembering that she rode with her mother fifty miles out of New Mexico to see this stupid shrink lady. Sharpay leaned onto her mother's silver convertible and waited for her mother to exit the building she was once in. Sharpay waited and waited and waited but her mother was still in the building. The blonde grabbed her phone from her purse and pressed quick dial on her phone. "Hello?" a voice said echoing through the small speakers. "Gabs meet me at my house in about an hour…we have to talk," Sharpay said as her girlfriend agreed. Mrs. Evans made her way to her car smiling at her daughter as she unlocked the doors. Sharpay sat in the passenger set and buckled her seatbelt avoiding her mother's eyes until they made it home. "Honey" the woman said "you're making progress," Mrs. Evans said as Sharpay glared over at her mother. "No matter what you do, I love Gabriella and I will never leave her, she's my everything so deal with it," Sharpay said walking out of her mother's car and towards a small black jeep in her driveway.

"Hey beautiful," Sharpay heard Gabriella say as she made it to the girl's door. "Hi," Sharpay said blushing as Gabriella stepped from the car. "So what's up?" Gabriella asked as Mrs. Evans walked towards her house. She stook her nose into the air as she walked angrily looking at Gabriella as she made it into the house. "She still hates me," Gabriella said as Sharpay gently kissed Gabriella's soft lips. "Who cares….so lets talk," Sharpay said leading Gabriella into her backyard. The girls walked arm and arm until they reached a small hammock. Sharpay sat down first as Gabriella sat in front of her with Sharpay's arms wrapped around her waist. Sharpay sighed and kissed Gabriella's neck before she spoke. "Gabs….guess where my mom took me today…she took me to a shrink," Sharpay answered before giving Gabriella a chance to guess. The brunette laughed as she felt a small squeeze from Sharpay. "Not funny….I didn't want to talk to the lady but….she just wanted to know about us," Sharpay said as Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "So what did you say?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay leaned on Gabriella's back. "I told her about our first kiss….and our grammar school days," Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled. "Our first kiss, wow she knows our life lets get her," Gabriella joked as Sharpay smiled.

The sun made its way behind the trees that held up the hammock. Gabriella saw a small blonde boy in the distance wave and she knew it was Ryan. Gabriella waved back as Sharpay closed her eyes still holding onto her girlfriend. "Shar…what else did she ask?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. Gabriella felt the small shrug and looked back at the top of the blonde's head. "She asked if we were happy or something like that," Sharpay said sitting up and letting Gabriella go. "Oh and what did you say?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay sighed. "I didn't say anything…she wants to know too much, she needs a life," the blonde laid down in the hammock the long way so Gabriella could look into her eyes. "Sooo she let you get away without answering," Gabriella questioned as Sharpay nodded. "I have to go back next week, you want to come with me?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella laid onto Sharpay's arm. The cool summer breeze flew over the girls bodies as they swung slowly back and forth. "Your mom might…" Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay's hand over her lips. "I don't care what my mom wants….I want you there and besides maybe we can show that stupid miss Tracy how we interact with each other," Sharpay said removing her hand from Gabriella's lips.

"I love you and my mom will have to deal sooner or later," Sharpay said wrapping her arms around Gabriella and laid her arms over her girlfriend's breast. Gabriella began to breath slower as Sharpay's arms rested on top of her. " You know my mom thinks we make an excellent couple," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded. "Your mom's cool but mine….she's too, she's a hypocrite," Sharpay implied as Gabriella turned her body so that they were facing each other. "Your mom just needs to chill and when she does she'll see the wonderful daughter in front of her," Gabriella said kissing Sharpay and holding onto her for dear life. "I love you," Sharpay whispered against Gabriella's lips. The brunette smiled and pressed her nose up to Sharpay's and moved it around. "I love you too, always and forever," Gabriella said as she closed her eyes and laid against Sharpay's chest. They both fell to sleep in each other's arms as the world around them spun.

GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY

The next day Sharpay was sitting on her porch waiting for Gabriella to walk outside. Ryan was on his back in the pool floating as Gabriella walked into the yard with her bright yellow bathing suit on. "How do I look?" Gabriella asked tossing her towel onto a chair near Sharpay. "Hot," her girlfriend replied as Gabriella smiled, "I know." Sharpay linked her arm with Gabriella's as they walked towards the pool. "Ry a little space," Sharpay said waving her hand towards her brother who blocked the entrance to the pool. He moved over without opening his eyes as the girls made their way into the water. "Shar mom knows she's here?" Ryan asked his sister who ignored her brother. Gabriella placed her hair into a bun trying not to wet it while she swam. Sharpay cupped some water into her hands and watched as Gabriella walked on the pool floor towards her. She lifted her hands up and poured water on Gabriella's head. The brunette shook with the chills and looked at Sharpay in a angry playful way. "I'm going to kill you Evans," Gabriella said reaching for Sharpay. The blonde tried to move out of range but the brunette grabbed her arms and tossed her under the water. As Gabriella laughed Sharpay tried to make her way back onto the surface. Ryan wondered how two people could have so much fun with each other, everyday of their lives. He denied his true feelings because of his mother's views and no he watched his sister play and have fun with the one person he knows she was meant to be with.

Gabriella swam towards the small waterfall that was at the end of the pool and Sharpay wiped her face to see. Gabriella let small giggles creep from her mouth as Sharpay turned in her direction. "Oh you're so dead Montez," Sharpay said diving into the water and making her way towards her girlfriend. "Oh no I'm scared," Gabriella said laughing while she placed her hands towards her teeth and acted as if she was biting them. When Sharpay reached the brunette she grabbed her hands and pushed them behind the girl and starred into her eyes. "You give?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella shook her head trying to pull away. "You give?" Sharpay continued to say as the brunette continued to deny her defeat. Before Gabriella could shake her head again or before Sharpay could ask Gabriella to give she pressed her lips onto the brunette. They locked lips for a few seconds until they heard someone clear their throat. Mrs. Evans hovered above the girls with a disgusted expression on her face. "Please tell me you two weren't kissing?" Sharpay's mother asked as the blonde let go of her girlfriend's hand. "No mother we were exploring each others bodies…wanna watch?" Sharpay asked as Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes and made her way to where Ryan was.

"That statement was weird," Gabriella said moving away from Sharpay. The blonde laughed and hopped from the pool helping Gabriella up when she was completely out of the water. "So what do you want for lunch?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they walked towards the porch for their towels. "I don't know….maybe pizza and Sharpay for dessert," the brunette said leaning on Sharpay's shoulder. "I like that plan," Sharpay said as they both made their way into the house. Ryan sat with his mother in the pool as she complained about her daughter to him. He didn't care, he was proud of Sharpay and he wished he could say something about how he felt, but he stayed quiet and listened to his mother. She went on and on and on about whatever she disliked about the girls but Ryan's smile grew.

GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY

Later on that night Sharpay went with Gabriella to her house for a sleepover. "So… you think Troy's cool with us," Sharpay asked looking at Gabriella's hands. The brunette looked up from her sewing machine and starred into Sharpay's eyes. "I don't know, he….he still hasn't gotten over the us part," Gabriella said going back to her sewing machine. "Huh," Sharpay said walking over to Gabriella's bed and laying down. "I know he's a idiot but…I miss hanging out with him….sometimes I miss hanging out with Taylor but…" Sharpay was cut off by Gabriella's eyes starring at her. The brunette moved from her desk and walked over towards her bed sitting down next to Sharpay. "Listen Troy just needs time and well Tay is like a homophobe or something sooo, huh I miss her but if she can't deal with us being together we can't be friends," Gabriella said reaching for Sharpay's chin. The blonde pulled back and looked towards the open window. "Gabs….why can't people just be happy with our relationship?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella stood up. "Well that's the way most of the world is, they always bring god or someone else into why we shouldn't date, I love you and you love me….screw the world," Gabriella said closing her door. Sharpay nodded at Gabriella's words and starred at the canopy above the bed.

Gabriella slowly made her way towards Sharpay and sat on top of her in a straddling position. "So should I make you feel better?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay looked up at the brunette. They starred into each others eyes for a few seconds until Sharpay nodded. Gabriella smiled and bent down to kiss Sharpay's forehead. She placed her hands around the brunette's waist and pressed her lips on the girl's below her. They kissed for a few seconds but it seemed like forever until Gabriella pulled back and reached for the bottom end of her own shirt. She was about to raise it when Sharpay grabbed her arms and sat up. " Why am I seeing a shrink?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella sighed followed by a small giggle. Gabriella laid Sharpay back down and kissed her again without giving her any air. She slid her fingers down towards Sharpay's shirt and pulled it up slowly exposing her bare stomach. Sharpay's belly button was pierced with a moon like diamond ring. Gabriella bent down to kiss the small ring as Sharpay breathed slowly trying to cherish the moment that came to her.

GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY

The next morning Gabriella opened her eyes to find her blonde bombshell under her. "Wake up beautiful," Gabriella whispered into Sharpay's ear as the girl stirred awake. Gabriella slid off of Sharpay as their bare skin rubbed against each other in all the right places. Gabriella giggled as a loud popping sound came from her moving completely off of Sharpay. The blonde starred down at her bare body and grabbed a bright yellow sheet from the bed and wrapped it around the front of her body. "Hey beautiful you get to see me," Gabriella laughed as she made her way into her closest. Sharpay rolled her eyes and laid her head onto a soft bright green pillow. "So..what do you want to do today?" Gabriella asked in a muffled voice from the closet. "I don't know, lets see if Troy wants to hang out," Sharpay said as Gabriella peered from the closet. "You sure?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. "Okay I'll see if Chad can get him to come to the park or something," Gabriella said walking back into the closet.

A while later Gabriella was dressed in some blue jean short shorts with a red top. Her gym shoes matched with her outfit and the hat she placed on her head. "I'm game," Gabriella said looking at Sharpay who smiled at her. The blonde wore a plaid pink and white skirt with a pink shirt. Her sandals matched along with her small purse that sat on her back. "Well Troy's coming to the park so….I guess we can play ball," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded. The girls made their way out of the house and into Gabriella's small car. The drove a few blocks to the basketball court where a brunette boy and a curly haired boy sat on a bench. Chad was inspecting his blue and red ball for some reason while Troy looked into the sky. Sharpay and Gabriella walked over to the boys hand in hand as Troy say up and looked them in the eyes. "Hey Gabs…Sharpay," Troy said smiling at the girls. "I'm surprised you came," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded in agreement. "That makes two of us," Troy said standing up and walking onto the court. "He didn't want to come?" Gabriella asked Chad who shrugged. "He sounded happy when I asked him," Chad said as they all headed onto the court. "I'll team up with Chad, Shar why don't you pair up with Troy," Gabriella said as Sharpay starred at the brunette boy.

Troy didn't say anything so Sharpay nodded and tossed her purse into the grass. "First one to fifty wins," Troy said as Sharpay stuffed her hair into a pony tail. "What does the loser have to do?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked around the court and back at Gabriella. "Losers pay for lunch," Troy said as everyone agreed. "Check," Chad said tossing the ball to Troy who passed it back to him to start the game. Chad tossed the ball to Gabriella who ran around the court with the ball in her arms. "Hey that's traveling," Troy said running towards Gabriella who began t laugh as she made it to the basket. Sharpay ran after Gabriella as well reaching for the ball in the girl's hand accidentally brushing her hand against her chest. The smooth touch of Sharpay's hand made a shiver go thought Gabriella's spine. The brunette fell onto the ground laughing as Troy reached her and began to tickle her. "Give me the ball Montez," he said as Gabriella began to cry with laughter tears. "Get the ball Sharpay…get it," Troy yelled as Chad rushed behind the blonde before she reached the ball and lifted her into the air. "No…" Sharpay said giggling as Chad spun her around.

Gabriella dropped the ball and pushed up on Troy who fell backwards softly onto the ground. Gabriella ran after the loose ball as Chad dropped Sharpay onto the ground, by her feet of course. She ran after Gabriella who lifted the basketball above her head and tossed it into the hoop. "Yes two points," Gabriella said as Sharpay tackled her and made the both of them fall into the grass. "Hey…no fair," Gabriella said as Sharpay pressed her lips onto the brunette. "Dude the game is still on," Troy said grabbing Sharpay's arm and pulling her back onto the court. Gabriella lifted herself off the ground and began to play with her friends again.

A while later the game was over and Troy began to rest on Sharpay's shoulder. "We win so losing team, what's our prize again?" Troy asked as Sharpay rubbed the top of his head. "Well me and Chad will take you guys to Benny's down the street," Gabriella said as Chad agreed. Gabriella reached for Sharpay's hand who gladly took it and lifted herself up. Troy stood and smiled at the girls. He didn't know what he hated about their relationship, they were the still girls he knew since childhood they were just girlfriends now. Troy walked with the girls and Chad down the block as they took a back booth seat and ordered some food. Sharpay ordered some chicken fingers and fries, Chad got a burger and a smoothie, Gabriella ordered some shrimp, and Troy ate off of both of the girls plates. "This was fun, why don't we do stuff like this so often?" Sharpay asked as Troy looked at her. "I was stupid that's why," the boy said biting one of Sharpay's fries. The group enjoyed the night until they had to head home. Sharpay and Gabriella walked back to the basketball court and hoped into the car. "We should do this again," Gabriella said smiling at Sharpay who kissed her on the lips. "Yes we should," Sharpay said as Gabriella drove her home.

GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY

When Thursday came Sharpay starred at her mother who was sleeping on the couch. Sharpay knew she would have to see her shrink in two days but right now she wanted to have fun. "Hey princess," Mr. Evans said startling Sharpay who jumped up into the air almost falling on her butt as she landed. "Dad!! Don't do that" Sharpay said holding onto her chest as her father leaned into his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Go out the back…your mom wouldn't know," Mr. Evans said as Sharpay smiled and kissed her father on the cheek before running out the back door. "I didn't want her to leave," Mrs. Evans said opening her eyes. She was pretending to be sleep so Sharpay would stay in the house but now her husband gave her permission to leave. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he left his wife on the couch looking angry.

Sharpay made her way into her car and rove a few blocks to Gabriella's house. The brunette was on the porch and ran towards Sharpay when she seen her. "Hey beautiful, where are we going tonight?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay signaled her to get in. "You have to see," Sharpay said as she pulled off when Gabriella was in the car. The brunette starred at the blonde during the entire ride to wherever they were going. When Sharpay stopped Gabriella's eyes widened at what she saw before her. They were at a bowling alley. Gabriella didn't like to bowl but Sharpay tugged on her arm to get out and so they both did. Sharpay signed in at the front desk and strolled over to lanes 23 and 24. "We have two lanes?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay turned around and signaled some people to come over. Taylor, Chad, Troy and Ryan walked over to the girls hugging one another. Neither of them barley spent time with one another since they were young. Taylor smiled at Sharpay and hugged her to Sharpay's surprise. "Hey Shar ready to kick the boy's ass?" Taylor asked as they all entered their names on the lanes. It was the girls against the boys and something in Sharpay made her remember the good old days of hide and seek. It was always her and Gabriella with Taylor tagging along searching for the boys. Gabriella found a black ball that matched her outfit and went to bowl first. It was her against Troy, Chad against Taylor or Sharpay against Ryan. They all had fun tossing the ball down the lanes and hitting strikes and whenever Gabriella tossed a gutter ball Sharpay would kiss the girl to cheer her up.

Troy took his white ball and lined it up with the pins and ran down the lane. He let the smooth ball slip out of his hands and roll down the lane until it hit all ten pins and knocked them down. "Oh yeah…" Troy yelled as Gabriella ran up behind him and hugged him. Troy didn't feel any feeling for Gabriella but those of a friend. Troy reached around his back and grabbed Gabriella and hugged her so they both were touching each other with the front of their bodies. Sharpay was next, she took her ball and ran down the lane slipping herself while the ball flew from her hand. She hit a strike as Chad helped her up and Gabriella kissed her neck. "Great job pay," Gabriella said to the blushing blonde. Chad held Taylor close as he didn't try to bowl perfectly. He tossed the ball and hit two pins. Troy booed his friend as he picked up his spare. The all laughed and enjoyed the night together.

GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY

The next week Sharpay called up Gabriella to meet her at her house. The brunette said she'd make it as soon as she can and they both hung up the phone. Sharpay starred at the room around her and took a deep breath. Her room was still the same bright pink and white since birth. Her covers were the same pink bright color they'd been for years even if they were a different brand. Sharpay stood in her white underwear and bra looking at herself in the mirror. She studied her small frame until a knock came to her door. "Sis mom's ready to go," Ryan said sounding sad for his sister. "Thanks Ry, tell her I'm getting dressed," Sharpay said walking over to her bed. Ryan left to find his mother as Sharpay picked up a summer dress. It was a light green strapless summer dress that she would wear with flip flops that matched. Sharpay pulled her dress on and her sandals and starred at herself once again. She noticed her hair was standing up on her head so she grabbed her brush and stroked her cotton like hair. It straightened and she smiled at herself until she heard her mother's voice. "Sharpay lets go," her mother said as she took another deep breath and opened her room door. Ryan was sitting on the top of the steps looking down at his mother who wore all gold with some dark blue jeans. "About time," she said as Sharpay closed her room door and made her way over towards her brother.

"Another day in hell Ry," Sharpay said hugging her brother as she made her way down the stairs. She lifted her phone into her hands and walked out the door with her mother right behind her. "Lets go," her mother said as Gabriella pulled into the driveway. "Sorry she has to do something today," Mrs. Evans said without knowing about Sharpay's previous plans. "She's going," Sharpay said grabbing onto Gabriella's hand and giving her the phone. Gabriella placed it into her purse as they both steeped into the back of Mrs. Evans car. Gabriella wore her hair in light curls, she wore some white kaki Capri's with a baby blue shirt and some ballet shoes to match. Mrs. Evans drove to the shrink's office while glaring at Gabriella every other mile through her mirror. The brunette laughed at Sharpay's jokes and they kissed everyone in a while until they reached a large white building. Sharpay and Gabriella hopped out of the car and intertwined their fingers as they walked towards Tracy's office. Mrs. Evans sat in her usual spot as the girls walked behind a large brown door and out of sight.

Tracy was sitting in her chair writing down something on a small piece of paper as Gabriella studied the room. Sharpay sat down and patted the space next to her as Gabriella sat down. "Now miss Evans," Tracy began looking up noticing a guest next to the girl. "This is Gabriella," Sharpay said as Tracy smiled at the brunette. "Well Gabriella, welcome…Sharpay its great that you brought her but we must start now….will you be staying?" she asked Gabriella as she shyly nodded yes. "Well since the two of you are here we'll do a little flash back after I ask you this. Sharpay bailed out on me last week but I would like to know first off. Do the both of you think this relationship will last forever?" Tracy asked without a hint of care in her voice. Gabriella turned towards Sharpay who rolled her eyes stating that the lady was an idiot. "Of course," the girls said in unison as Tracy wrote something on a clean sheet of paper in her notepad. "Now Sharpay….after you and Gabriella had your first kiss, how did Troy feel?" Tracy asked as Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "I don't know, we never asked," Sharpay said as Gabriella turned toward the lady who placed glasses onto her nose. "Well…did you ever tell him you were dating, or that you kissed?" Tracy asked as Sharpay answered calmly. "No… we didn't tell him back then, we didn't know what to think of the kiss but it was, it was amazing," Sharpay said smiling at Gabriella.

"Gabriella how did you feel about the random kiss," the woman asked the brunette that didn't feel comfortable asking. "My mom's not the one paying for this session, and besides why do you care?" Gabriella asked angrily as Sharpay looked over at her girlfriend. "Is this a touchy subject? Do you feel that kissing Sharpay is wrong?" Tracy asked as Gabriella stood up. "Who are you to ask me about my personal life?" Gabriella asked angrily as Sharpay placed her hand on her girlfriend's arm. "Its offensive then?" the lady asked writing in her notepad. "Sit," Sharpay asked Gabriella as the brunette sat back in her spot. "So the kiss, what happened after that?" Tracy asked placing her glasses into her mouth as Sharpay spoke. "I was scarred. I realized that I kissed Gabriella and I was scarred. I knew my mother hated anyone who didn't abide by the book but I couldn't help what I felt for this girl," Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella who blushed. "She made me feel weak in the knees, I loved her and that kiss…the return of that kiss let me know she loved me too," Sharpay said leaning onto Gabriella's shoulder. The brunette began to play with her own fingers as Tracy viewed her actions.

"Are you nervous?" Tracy asked Gabriella who looked up at the woman and let her hands alone. "No….do you get a kick out of butting into other people's lives while yours is clearly going down the train?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay grabbed her hand. "Please let her think what she wants, she's funny looking anyway," Sharpay said as Gabriella giggled. "So did Troy ever find out?" Tracy asked as Sharpay nodded. "I told him last year, he didn't believe me until I took Gabriella to the valentine's day dance, he believed me then," Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled. She remembered that day clearly but she also remembered Troy's sad expression of hurt and lost. "I kissed her at the dance, that's how my mother found out but Gabriella's mother knew since we began dating," Sharpay said as she left Gabriella's hand go. "When did you make your relationship official?" Tracy asked as Gabriella thought about it and Sharpay shrugged her shoulder. "We….we didn't," Gabriella said as she starred at Sharpay. Neither one of them actually said that they were dating, they kissed, and hung out, but a relationship was never established. "So you never said you were dating? How long has it been since you thought you were in a relationship with the other?" Tracy asked as Gabriella closed her mouth.

"I know we've been dating since we were…" Sharpay began as her and Gabriella said in unison. "Fourteen," each girl smiled and gave a sigh of relief that they both thought the same way. "I see…so three years?" Tracy asked as the girls nodded. "Gabriella what makes Sharpay different than boys? Is it something she has that they don't?" the woman asked placing her glasses back onto her head. "She has my heart and that's something no boy can have," Gabriella said with confidence as Tracy wrote that down. "And you Sharpay? Why are girls different then boys?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "One girl…one, I've never even thought of another girl in the way that I thought….think about Gabriella. She has the smile that makes me melt, she had the touch that I've never felt, she has the voice that makes me shiver, she had everything that no boy could give me," Sharpay stated as Gabriella let small tears run down her cheeks. Tracy wrote down the small jesters the girls did and the words they said and nodded. "Well…if this is truly love, what makes Sharpay the person you are willing to go to the edge of the world for and Sharpay why Gabriella?" Tracy asked nearing the end of her time.

Sharpay looked into Gabriella's eyes and studied her face. She noticed Gabriella's small tears and wiped them from her face and held her hand. "She makes me feel complete, without her I can't live, she's my air, she's my heart…..if she goes my life goes, I'll do anything for her and if we must go to the edge of the world…so be it," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded and smiled. Tracy looked at Gabriella and the brunette spoke. "Sharpay is everything I'm not. She's the total opposite of me but that's why I love her. When I'm down she helps me to stand, she helps me be me….I feel like I'm more like myself with her then when I'm by myself," Gabriella said leaning onto Sharpay's shoulder. "I'd always go to the end of the world for her, she's my everything and without her I'm nothing," Gabriella said as Tracy wrote it down. "Can we go now?" Sharpay asked as Tracy nodded. "This will be the last session," Tracy said as Sharpay looked confused. "I thought we'd need more sessions than this but….you truly love each other, miss Evans will be disappointed but…she has to deal please girls….take care of one another, it's a crazy world out there," Tracy said as Sharpay smiled. "Yeah but we have each other," the blonde said walking out the door as her mother looked at her. "So?" her mother said as Sharpay and Gabriella held onto each other's hands tightly. Mrs. Evans walked into Tracy's room and began to speak with her as Sharpay and Gabriella walked outside the building. "So angel…" Sharpay said as she looked at Gabriella. "Yeah Princess? The brunette asked smiling. "Where too?" she asked as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Well I think we need to leave New Mexico…. Like Tracy said we have the rest of our lives ahead of us why waste it here?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella smiled.

"To the end of the world," Gabriella said as Sharpay kissed her cheek. "To hell and back if necessary," Sharpay giggled as the girls walked from the parking lot. Mrs. Evans stormed out to her car to find her daughter but she was no where to be seen.

GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY GABPAY

Sharpay and Gabriella boarded a plane with Sharpay's visa and waited for clearing before they took off. "We need new clothes and some suitcases," Sharpay said as Gabriella shook her head. "This is crazy wildcat but I'd do anything for you," Gabriella said leaning on Sharpay's shoulder and falling to sleep. They didn't know where they were going but as long as they had each other nothing could stop them.

**So how did you guys like this story?? It came to me when I was looking at t.v, And sorry I rushed the end but I was tired of writing. If I need t fix mistakes I will a.s.a.p, so this is a one shot and it would of been longer but I need sleep. I hope you like it and no I don't know where the girls are going but it's a big world out there so use your imagination. **


End file.
